50 Shades of Aang
by MakoxZuko
Summary: Katara meets Avatar Korra for the first time. She is slightly disturbed to see that this new Avatar is not her husband in question. She takes matters into her own hands and is left with a scarred five year old.


The stars illuminated the Southern Water Tribe Sky, bright colors of red blue and yellow fell upon the small patches of grass. Multiple lights shown down onto the compound, where the current Avatar was being held. At a mere age of five, the Avatar was showing signs of vast improvement in her abilities. Every member of the White Lotus was astonished with her quick learning and adapting to a new life, surrounded with a number of strangers. Not everyone was a stranger to her, however.

Katara always wondered who the next Avatar would be, after the death of her husband. She knew it was her duty to protect the upcoming child at all costs. When she learned of the new Avatar's identity, she packed up her old life and ventured out to the White Lotus Training Compound so she could begin teaching the young child everything she knew about waterbending. She did teach the previous Avatar, after all. Katara was in the main entrance hall when she first met the Avatar. It was a cool summer evening, just after the sun had set. Fall was just around the corner. The vaulted ceilings and decorations of Water Tribe memorabilia gave her a sense of comfort in the compound. At the moment, she knew that she made the right decision. As she was waiting next to the stuffed platypus bear on the far right side of the room, twiddling her thumbs, a small girl walked out from the adjacent door that lead to the dining room. Her skin colored was slightly dark than Katara's own and she had a gut the size of a small turtle duck. Her bright blue eyes shined in the chandelier light as she was led to Katara by a young White Lotus guard.

She remembered this night very well. Katara was shocked, to say the least. Standing right in front of her was the spirit of her deceased husband, Avatar Aang. She stared right into the girl's eyes and could see a small hint of Aang's playful glint he always had. This was becoming a rude awakening for Katara, realizing that her husband really was gone.

"Hi! I'm Avatar Korra! Who are you?" the little girl questioned. How was Katara going to phrase this? She couldn't just come out and say 'Oh, I was your past life's wife.' An empty silence echoed off of the high ceilings and into the rest of the compound.

"I'm uh...Katara. I'm here to help you train in waterbending." Katara glanced into Korra's eyes. So much innocent and youth was filled to the brim in her sparkling blue spectacles, it looked as if they would explode any minute. A microscopic tear dripped down the left side of Katara's face. Korra reminded her so much of Aang. Well, they are basically the same person.

"Yay! Let's start right now!" Korra quickly grabbed ahold of Katara's arm and began to run towards the front door when the White Lotus guard suddenly take ahold of her shirt and pulled her back.

The guard held her up to his face and spat out "Avatar Korra, it is getting late. We can start your waterbending training tomorrow. We have all the time in the world."

"But I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want to start now!" the Avatar was a feisty little thing. No was her least favorite word and she tended to get anything she wanted, being the Avatar and all. This was not a fight the guard would win.

"How about I take him-I mean her up to her sleeping chamber. It'll give us a chance to get acquainted with each other. We will be spending a lot of time together, after all." Katara took ahold of Korra's and allowed her to guide them up the stairs and into her quarters. It was a room every little girl dream of: a large pink bed with a canopy, little dolls and toys lined the bedroom floor, and it was even complete with a picture of a young Fire Lord Zuko.

"What a strange room for a little boy like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Korra gave Katara a complex look. She knew the difference between a boy and a girl, but she didn't seem to understand what Katara meant with her comment.

In Korra's eyes, the elderly women looked like a nice person. She has never met another waterbender outside of her family, She was looking forward to spending the next fews years with Katara, even though she was unaware of what was to come.

"Would you like me to help you get ready for bed?" Katara's mouth turned into a wide grin as she scanned Korra's body up and down. She still couldn't accept the fact that the love of her life was trapped in a little girl.

Katara lightly touched both of Korra's shoulders and began to remove her shirt. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to attempt to free Aang from the clutches of this little girl!

"Now hold still, Aang. This won't take very long." Katara then proceeded to rip the rest of Korra's clothes off. The Avatar had no idea as to what was happening. She only heard the name Aang a few times in her life, so she wasn't entirely sure what he had to do with Katara. All she could do was let Katara have her way.

Katara pulled duct tape and a pair of handcuffs out from the front of her shirt. The items were getting uncomfortable lodged in between her boob jiggle. Her old womanhood began to tingle, causing her to shudder with satisfaction. The time had finally come for Katara, After five years of looking, her search was about to come to an end. She was finally going to be reunited with her husband.

It was then time to get down to business. Katara handcuffed Korra to the headboard of the little Avatar's bed and wrapped a thick piece of duct tape around her mouth. Korra's body was shaking back and forth. Tiny tears filled the brim of her eyes. She tried to utter a word, but her sentence was stuck in her throat.

Katara got close to her ear and whispered, "I'll free you from this demon body, Aangy" right before she climbed onto Korra. She thrusted her pathway into life right into Korra's, quickly taking away her innocence. Katara let out a deep, low moan that bounced off of the walls. Korra's emotions were in a complete disarray. A muffled scream escaped her mouth, the duct tape trapping most of it in.

"You still enjoy this technique, don't you?" Katara went in for the kill. Her sweat poured off of her forehead and fell right into Korra's eye socket. The vision in both of Korra's eyes went blurry and she was only left with the feeling of a wild boarcupine attacking her from the inside out. Katara had almost reach her breaking point when she let out a might roar.

"AANG!" she violently shook herself off of the bed and fell to the floor. She laid on the ground for a grand total of five seconds and recollected herself afterwards. Various strays of clothing scattered the floor and a scarred five year old was left on the bed.

"That made me moist"


End file.
